


Boogie Frights

by racesgirl2000



Category: Danger Mouse (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racesgirl2000/pseuds/racesgirl2000
Summary: My attempt at a script for the TV show Danger Mouse. Sorry if this is similar to the Powerpuff Girls episode Boogie Frights but it's the best that I can do





	

(Opening shot: the city skyline at night)

Narrator: The city of London. (Pan across the city as he continues) And like most cities, London prepares its young for bed as evening approaches.

(In the windows of one building, we see parents dressing their children in pajamas, helping them brush their teeth and tucking them into bed)

Narrator: The same is true in Danger HQ, workplace of the world's greatest secret agent Danger Mouse. (Camera stops on Danger HQ and zooms in)

(Inside, the danger agents are dressed for bed but not quite ready for sleep. Some of the danger agents are sitting up in their beds including Danger Mouse, Danger Hedgehog is jumping on his bed and Penfold is surveying a pile of stuffed animals worriedly)

Danger Hedgehog: Man, I’m not ready for bed yet! (Zoom in slowly on Danger Mouse)

Danger Mouse: Now, Danger Agents, you know we need to get plenty of sleep. It’s our responsibility as super heroines to be well-rested so that we’ll be at peak crime-fighting performance whenever evil rears its ugly head.

(As he continues, the camera zooms in on a large lump moves into view and makes its way up Penfold's bed)

Danger Mouse: And like Colonel K always says— (The lump emerges; it is the pile of stuffed animals followed by Penfold's arms) “Early to bed, early to wake, makes a Danger Agent ready for anything.”

(Penfold remains under the covers, only his arms in view. Cut to Danger Moth in her bed)

Danger Moth: Yeah, yeah but all the fun stuff happens at night. Parties, dancing, nightclubs and stuff. (snapping her fingers) Girl, it’ll be awesome since we’re old enough to go out after dark. Right, Penfold?

Penfold: Uh…no. (He is terrified)

Danger Mackrel: What do you mean, no?

Penfold: I don’t know. (Pulls back)

Danger Bug: You’re not afraid of the dark, are you?

Penfold: No.

Danger Hedgehog: You ain’t scared of monsters under the bed, are you?

(The other Danger Agents look nervously over the edge of their beds; Penfold cries out and pulls the covers back up)

Penfold: (shaking) No.

Danger Hedgehog: Well, then. I guess you wouldn’t be afraid of the Boogie Man, either.

Penfold and the other Danger Agents: (Penfold pulling covers down a bit) Who?

(Danger Hedgehog leans over Penfold menacingly; as he speaks, Penfold becomes increasingly fearful)

Danger Hedgehog: Boogie Man! The creepiest, scariest, nastiest, long-finger-and-pointy-teeth-havingest, little-kid-gettingest monster in the WORLD! (backing off) But don’t worry. He only comes out… (Turns off the light and leans forward again. Now we see him only as a silhouette with his spikes curling up like horns and his eyes shining in the darkness. He cuts a fearsome little figure.) …after dark!

(Penfold screams. Colonel K bursts into the room, silhouetted in the light from the hall)

Colonel K: Wha—?

(Now all the Danger Agents and Penfold scream and he yells out in surprise)

Penfold and Danger Mouse: IT’S THE BOOGIE MAN!

Colonel K: What? (turning lights on) Boogie Man? What’s going on in here?

(Back to the beds. Penfold is crying, the other Danger Agents wear a look of righteous anger and Danger Hedgehog adopts the sort of caught-in-the-act expression that only a small child can get right)

Colonel K: (stepping into view) DH—are you teasing the other agents again?

Danger Mouse: Yes. (Puts an arm around Penfold who stops crying)

Colonel K: Okay Pinhead, calm down. Everything’s all right now.

Danger Moth: (goody-goody mode) Colonel, we were trying to sleep but Penfold was afraid of the dark and—and Danger Hedgehog was telling scary stories and then—

Colonel K: (wearily) Yes, Danger Moth, I know. Danger Hedgehog likes to be an instigator.

Penfold: A what?

Danger Mouse: That means he was trying to get your goat.

Penfold: (pulling a goat in a danger jumpsuit to himself) No!

Danger Goat: A little help please.

Danger Hedgehog: Well, it’s not my fault he’s a baby scared of the dark.

Penfold: (Lets go of Danger Goat) I’m sorry. I wish I were brave.

Danger Mouse: Now, Penfold, being scared doesn’t make you a baby.

Colonel K: Correct, DM, I was scared when I heard my danger agents screaming. But did I hide under the covers? (Close-up of Danger Mouse)

Danger Mouse: (righteously) No. You ran in to check on us very brave-like.

Colonel K: (from o.c sighing) Thank you, DM. (Pull back) You see, bravery doesn’t mean you’re not scared. (Zoom in on him and Penfold) Bravery is doing what you’re afraid to do. (patting her head) If you can just face your fears, then I know you can find the courage to beat ’em.

(Penfold sniffles and smiles as Colonel K tucks him into bed)

Colonel K: Now, then, everyone, into bed. It’s time for sleeping. (To Danger Hedgehog) And no more monkey business!

Danger Monkey: I heard that.

(Colonel K walks o.c and the lights snap off)

Penfold: But— (Cut to Colonel K at the door, hand on the light switch)

Colonel K: Don’t worry, Pinhead, the hall light will take care of any Boogie Men that might show up.

(Back to the beds. Penfold sighs contentedly and settles down as the light from the hall narrows to a shaft that falls across him)

Narrator: Ahh, that’s better. (Danger Mouse swipes an alligator from Penfold's pile and snuggles with it.) Now that things have quieted down—

(A thumping backbeat stats up)

Narrator: (yawning) —we can all get some… (awake again) Say, do you hear something?

(Turn down to the foot of Penfold's bed and zoom in at ground level. Now the bass line kicks in)

Narrator: Some kind of crazy beat?

(When the view shows only the darkness under the bed, the interior of a vertical shaft becomes visible. Camera moves down this; we hear the sound of tools being used and see part of a large spherical structure come into view)

Narrator: Who could still be awake at this time of night?

(At ground level, a figure is bent over behind the structure. It wears white platform shoes with spikes on the soles making them look like a pair of beasts’ heads, When it speaks, it sounds a little like Idris Elba)

Figure: (to itself) …just slip in the last piece, and… (A clank is heard.) Jerome.

(Pan over to a door. A short creature with two stubby horns, wearing sunglasses and a leisure suit, stands next to it. Now we see the shadow of the speaker—very tall and imposing, with two long horns growing to the sides. The short one, Jerome, snaps a salute)

Figure: (from o.c.) Let’s get this party started.

(Cut to a 1970s-era lounge and pan slowly across the room. Creatures and monstrosities of all sorts are sitting at the bar, arm-wrestling, drinking, and joking; disco music plays in the background. Stop at the other end of the lounge, with a door at the back wall. Jerome walks into view and stands in front of this to address the crowd. The music stops for him. When he speaks, he sounds a bit like Reggie Yates)

Jerome: Listen up, all you freaks and disasters, and chill the frag out! ’Cause here comes the master! So give it up for the beast with the plan! (stepping back o.c. as the door opens) The one, the only, B-B-B-Boogie Man!

(From the shadows, the figure in the white platform shoes emerges. The Boogie Man is a huge, muscular humanoid creature with lumpy blue flesh. He wears shades with flames painted on them, and a black muscle shirt and tights)

Boogie Man: Creatures of darkness…DIG IT! Too long have we been at the mercy of light. (The crowd cheers) Night lights, streetlights, hall lights with the door cracked. And deeper still…the sun. (The crowd hisses.) I know, I know. But I, your Boogie Man, have just completed Step One of my grand master plan that will ensure an end to this problem once and for all. So prepare to hit the streets—’cause we are gonna party ALL NIGHT LONG!

(The crowd cheers wildly)

Boogie Man: So tell me. When things get creepy…

Crowd: Blame it on the boogie!

Boogie Man: (holding shades in hand) When things get spooky…

Crowd: Blame it on the boogie!

Boogie Man: And when things get freaky, funky and nasty… (Stay on him)

Crowd: (from o.c) BLAME IT ON THE BOOGIE! (They cheer him)

(Pan right to bring Jerome into view)

Boogie Man: (to Jerome) Get Scissors on the phone.

(Jerome reaches into his jacket and pulls out a cell phone. He dials a number and hands off to the Boogie Man. We hear the phone ringing on the other end. Dissolve to a building with a sign in front of it: “Battersea Power Station.” A phone is heard ringing as the camera zooms in)

Narrator: Uh-oh! What’s he got cooking at Battersea Power Station?

(Inside, a vulture-like beast stands by a thick cable labeled “Main Power.” It has a serrated beak and wears a dark shirt and cap. A phone is in its hand—this is Scissors)

Scissors: Yeah, Boss?

Boogie Man: (over phone) Proceed with Step Two.

(Scissors opens wide and bites down on the cable, snapping it. Cut to the exterior of the plant and pan across town as the Narrator speaks. Lights flicker out everywhere)

Narrator: (increasingly panicked) Oh, my gosh. They’ve cut off all power to London! That means…no more streetlights…no more hall lights with the door cracked…and definitely no more nightlights!

(Stop in the room of a sleeping boy, a nightlight glowing by his bed. It goes out; a moment later, a section of his blanket rises from the floor and a monster’s eyes peek out)

Monster under bed: (laughing softly) The coast is clear! Come on!

(A host of creatures emerges from under the bed. They walk right o.c as the boy screams. The last one to leave appearing some moments after the others, is an oversized sweat sock. In another house, a father holds his crying baby in one hand while fumbling sleepily for the refrigerator door handle with the other. He opens the door, revealing a large monster stuffed inside and staring back out at him. He screams in fear, but the child smiles. While a girl sleeps, her bed is lifted out of view on the head of a huge beast rising from the floor. A crash is heard; pull back to show the monster now protruding through the roof, the bed still on top of him, and laughing. On a street corner, a woman has a dog on a leash. Her eyes go wide and she looks left o.c; pan in that direction to show a small monster with a huge dog-like beast on a leash. A car is parked next to it and the dog lifts its leg to relieve itself. Back to the woman and her dog; both start in surprise. A boy sleeps in a race-car bed. Next to him, a mummy’s head pokes out from under the covers, which are thrown off after a moment to reveal a steering wheel. The kid screams and the mummy laughs at him and guns the engine. The bed roars off down the street through a monster party in full swing. A low-riding stretch limousine rolls up; the passenger door opens, and out steps the Boogie Man. He now wears a white leisure suit with a pink shirt along with non-spiked platform shoes and carries a cane. The crowd greets and cheers him as he makes his way through the scene; camera follows him. He stops by a giant slug wearing a broad-brimmed pimp hat with a huge feather)

Slug: Fashionably late again, I see. So fashionable you missed the party. (looks up at the sky; the sun starts to come up beyond the buildings) Peep it! The sun’s already risin’. We’re gonna have to blow this joint.

(Cut to a building labeled “BEVCO.” One monster sits in front of it, holding a drink; another one stands behind it, with a storage tank in its hand for a cocktail shaker—a bartender)

Bartender: LAST CALL! (Back to the crowd)

Jerome: Let’s wrap it up, people! The sun’s comin’ up!

Boogie Man: Hold up, hold up! Did you all forget about my grand master plan? The sun will no longer be an issue once I initiate the third and final step.

Slug: Is Step Three really all that?

Boogie Man: Shoot. It ain’t no step for a stepper.

(Close-up of the head of his cane, shaped like a skull. He flips it open to expose a red button, which he presses. Sparks fly from it; cut to the Starlight Rollerway, where more sparks crackle from the roof)

Narrator: Uh-oh. What’s happening at the old abandoned roller rink?

(The roof flips open, and a huge sphere rises into view and flies o.c)

Narrator: He’s launched some kind of missile!

(From outer space, we see the projectile rise up from Earth and sail across the cosmos. Camera follows it)

Narrator: It’s a giant disco ball!

(This, then, is what the Boogie Man was constructing earlier. It flies toward the sun; cut back to London, the camera pointing up to the sky. The ball positions itself in front of the sun, blocking the light and throwing sparkles everywhere)

Narrator: And it’s eclipsing the sun!…Oh, no! Now morning will never come to London!

(Turn down to the monster-infested street, the Boogie Man and Jerome at the center of the crowd)

Narrator: And these nocturnal nightmares will be free to haunt the darkness forever!

Crowd: BLAME IT ON THE BOOGIE! (They cheer and shout)

(Cut to two boys asleep in bunk beds; they are seized and used as maracas by a fat, green, one-eyed creature in a Carmen Miranda getup. A dude with a lot of fluffy hair and wearing a leisure suit jumps onto a girl’s bed; another girl finds three spirits dancing next to hers. We see an invisible pimp walking an equally invisible dog down the street. At an automobile dealership, two feet smash down through the roofs of a couple of cars. Pull back and follow the owner of the feet—a freak dressed for Roller Derby—as it skates down the street. Cut to a nuclear power plant where a monster is drinking the radioactive waste. It belches out a blast of fire; pan quickly to a nearby apartment building as it is torched. The residents scream. A go-go dancer swings her hips back and forth, knocking out buildings on either side of her. Cut to Baron Silas von Greenback asleep at home. His blankets are thrown off by a snake with a great deal of curly red hair, and he screams in terror. Jumping out of bed, he turns and finds himself facing a seedy-looking creature with a small derby hat and a cigarette in a long holder. He screams again. Now he runs down the hall and stops in front of Stiletto Mafiosa—his feathers in curlers and a beauty-mask treatment on his face)

Stiletto: Hey, Barone! What is it?

(The Baron turns toward the camera and screams. Zoom in on his open mouth, then pull back on Danger Mouse’s. We are in the Danger Agent's bedroom again and he too is screaming)

Danger Mouse: I CAN’T GET ANY SLEEP! (Pull back again; Penfold is also awake) With all that racket out there! (walking to window) Something funky’s going on downtown and it might be trouble! (He takes off)

(Cut to Penfold still in bed and looking very frightened)

Penfold: Wait for me, Chief! (takes off scattering stuffed animals everywhere.)

(Cut to the Danger Car in flight. Danger Mouse wears a look of anticipation as Penfold sucks his thumb nervously. They land in front of the crowd of monsters, the disco ball shimmering overhead. The music is cranked up) 

Danger Mouse: Good grief! London’s been turned into a nightmare nightclub!

Penfold: Well, it’s got a good beat and I can dance to it. (He start to get down)

Danger Mouse: Penfold, stop dancing and find out what's going on!

(A cat creature with long claws and wearing leopard-skin tights snarls at them. They scream and Danger Mouse ends up in Penfold's arms)

Penfold: Crumbs, Chief! You got scared!

Cat: Yeah, Chief, I thought you liked to party.

(Danger Mouse jumps out of Penfold's arms and braces for a scrap)

Danger Mouse: Let’s get down!

(He and the cat jump toward each other. He dodges a few swings of the claws and catches it with an uppercut that knocks it away over the buildings. A huge green beast slams its jaws shut around him)

Penfold: Chief!

(He has no time to react, though; a huge bruiser jumps into view and pins him to the pavement. These are quickly knocked away and Danger Mouse smashes her way out through the green beast’s teeth. Now the two of them go to work on the partygoers but the tide soon turns against them and they find themselves on the receiving end of the beatdown)

Narrator: Oh, no! Our heroes are getting swamped and me in my blue pegasus onesie without my boogie shoes on!

(One by one, they break free and land in the middle of the crowd)

Danger Mouse: There’s too many of them!

Penfold: We can’t take ’em all. We need a plan, Chief!

(The crowd parts to clear a path for the Boogie Man)

Boogie Man: Well, well, well. It’s Danger Mouse crashing my party!

Penfold: (terrified) It’s the Boogie Man!

Danger Mouse: So it’s you who’s been terrorizing London and keeping us awake!

Boogie Man: Aww, I’m sorry, did I wake you? (laughing) Don’t expect to sleep anytime soon— (pointing up o.c) —’cause now that I’ve blocked out the accursed sun— (singing) —we’re gonna make this night last forever! (The other monsters cheer)

Danger Mouse: Block out the sun—? (looking overhead) That’s it! Come on, Penfold. We’ve gotta take out that disco ball! (They get into the Danger Car which takes off)

(The Boogie Man looks up after them)

Boogie Man: What? No! THEY CAN’T!

(He leaps back into his limousine through the sunroof. The car flips up on its rear end to point straight into the sky, then blasts off. Cut to it flying through space—a deflector panel extended from each corner—then to him in the cockpit. A pair of fuzzy dice dangles from the ceiling)

Boogie Man: I’ll do it myself!

(The Danger car approaches the disco ball)

Danger Mouse: Accelerate to attack formation and activate iPatch.

(The Danger car begins to skim the surface flying down a narrow trench)

Danger Mouse: I can see a small exhaust port at the end of the chasm. If I could just hit it with the laser cannon, it should destroy the ball!

(Laser blasts strike the trench walls behind them. The two of them look back; Penfold screams)

Penfold: Boogie Man’s on our tail!

(He is indeed firing away. The Danger car dodges and narrowly avoids being hit)

Danger Mouse: Hold on to your seat, Penfold, we're using hoverboards!

Both jump out of the Danger car and go on hoverboards. Close-up of the Boogie Man in his cockpit, adjusting the controls and chuckling wickedly then back to Penfold. Now he is running scared)

Penfold: (gasping) Chief! Chief! Oh, no! I… (starting to cry) I can’t do it alone!

(He remembers Colonel K’s words to him and his tears stop)

Colonel K: (memory) Pinhead…if you can just face your fears, then I know you can find the courage to beat ’em.

(A new determination takes hold and Penfold goes for broke easily dodging every shot the Boogie Man throws at him. Cut to his perspective of Penfold from the cockpit)

Boogie Man: A feisty little one…

(Close-up of the targeting display; an image of Penfold appears dead center in the crosshairs)

Boogie Man: Ha! Now you’re mine!

(Head-on view of the limo. A laser blast slams into the side of the trench just off his bow throwing him off course. Back to the cockpit)

Boogie Man: Huh?

(Back out in space, Danger Mouse hovers down from the sun)

Danger Mouse: Guess who! (Cuts loose with a barrage of shots and score several hits that damage the limo and send it tumbling through space)

Penfold: Chief.

Danger Mouse: You’re good to go, Penfold now blow up that disco ball so we can go back to bed!

(Still flying along the trench, Penfold smiles up at them and fires a single shot that curves neatly into the exhaust port. Long shot of the disco ball; Danger Mouse flies away from it and o.c, Penfold with a big smile on his face. A moment later, the ball explodes into dust. On the ground, the monsters try to shield themselves from the sunlight)

Crowd: Oh, no!

(Camera shifts to point up at the sun; the monsters turn black and evaporate as the Narrator speaks)

Narrator: Oh, yes! The sun is free to shine on London again! (Pan across a block of blackened monster leftovers) Sorry, nightmares. Party’s over. And don’t let the doorknob hit ya where the dog shoulda bit ya. (The monsters disappear)

(Cut to Danger HQ where Danger Mouse and Penfold are in bed)

Narrator: And once again the day is saved. Get it? “The day is saved”?…You don’t get it. ’Cause it was gonna be perpetual night! (Danger Mouse screws his eyes up) You know, daylight—they saved the day, literally!

(He laughs loudly; after a moment, Danger Mouse opens his eyes and Penfold glares at the camera out of one eye)

Danger Mouse: Shush!

(Both of them go back to sleep)

Narrator: (whispering) Oh. Sorry. Thanks to the world's greatest secret agent Danger Mouse. Good night, everybody.


End file.
